This invention relates generally to a tool for loosening retaining clips on items that incorporate such clips, for example, horseshoes. The tool opens the retaining clips and enables removal of the item secured by the clips from the surface to which it is attached by preventing binding of the clips against the surface. The tool of this invention is structurally similar to a pair of pliers, but incorporates specialized jaw parts. The tool preferably also has a lever length adequate to allow single-handed use. The invention also includes a method of removing retaining clips that is highly effective and efficient. The tool of this invention is particularly well-suited for use in removing retaining clips used to secure horseshoes to the hooves of animals.
Horseshoes are traditionally attached to the hooves of horses or other animals by nailing the shoe to the underside of the hoof. In addition, many horseshoes include clips or vertical tabs at various locations on the shoe, where the clips are plastically deformed to fit snugly against the outer wall of the hoof by clamping around the outer edge of the hoof. Use of these clips provides lateral stability to the horseshoe, and assists in retaining the shoe on the hoof. However, although the clips provide greater stability of the shoe on the hoof, they make the task of removing horseshoes more difficult and time-consuming because they are difficult to remove.
Removal of horseshoes held in place with clips or vertical tabs usually involves using a hammer-driven wedge that opens the clips by forcing them away from the outer wall of the hoof prior to removal of the horseshoe. This is necessary to remove the shoe without binding it against the outer wall of the hoof, which can be damaging to the hoof, and may cause discomfort to the animal. This method of removing horseshoes held in place using additional clips or vertical tabs is cumbersome, and requires that the farrier utilize two hands to place the wedge and use a hammer to loosen the clips.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device for loosening or removing retaining clips from horseshoes that involves less effort on the part of the farrier, and can preferably be accomplished using one hand. There is also a need for a method for removing horseshoe retaining clips that minimizes any damage to the animal""s hoof and reduces any discomfort caused to the animal during the process of removing the horseshoe. There is also a more generalized need for a tool useful in removing clips and retaining tabs used in various other applications. The tool and method of this invention avoid these problems, as will be discussed in greater detail below.
The apparatus and methods of this invention address the need in the art for a more efficient tool and method for removing horseshoes secured using retaining clips, as well as other applications where clips are used to secure items. More specifically, and in accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a fastener from a surface includes a first plier lever; a second plier lever; a pivot point at which said first and second plier levers are rotatably fastened; an upper jaw portion provided on said first plier lever, wherein said upper jaw portion is a wedge; and a lower jaw portion provided on said second plier lever, wherein said lower jaw portion has a face that contacts said wedge when said first and second plier levers are pivoted closed, and provides support for the surface from which the fastener is being removed.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for removing a fastener from a surface includes the steps of providing a first plier lever; providing a second plier lever; providing a pivot point at which said first and second plier levers are rotatably fastened; providing an upper jaw wedge portion on said first plier lever; inserting said wedge portion between the fastener and the surface; providing a lower jaw portion on said second plier lever; placing said lower jaw portion against the base of said surface; and pivoting the first and second plier levers such that the wedge portion is pivoted toward said lower jaw portion, thereby wedging the fastener from said surface.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing retaining clips from a horseshoe fastened to an animal hoof includes a first plier lever; a second plier lever; a pivot point at which said first and second plier levers are rotatably fastened; an upper jaw portion provided on said first plier lever, wherein said upper jaw portion is a wedge; and a lower jaw portion provided on said second plier lever, wherein said lower jaw portion has a face that contacts said wedge when said first and second plier levers are pivoted closed, and provides support for the horseshoe from which the fastener is being removed.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a method of removing retaining clips from a horseshoe fastened to an animal hoof includes the steps of providing a first plier lever; providing a second plier lever; providing a pivot point at which said first and second plier levers are rotatably fastened; providing an upper jaw wedge portion on said first plier lever; inserting said wedge portion between the retaining clip and the animal hoof, providing a lower jaw portion on said second plier lever; placing said lower jaw portion against the base of said horseshoe; and pivoting the first and second plier levers such that the wedge portion is pivoted toward said lower jaw portion, thereby wedging the retaining clip away from said animal hoof.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that only the preferred embodiments have been described by way of exemplification, and that there are various modifications that fall within the scope of this invention. These and other aspects of this invention will be discussed in greater detail below.